Otomaï
Otomai is a Feca alchemist, and a demigod son of the goddess Feca. History Otomai was at first an adventurer but he soon got married and put his adventures behind him. But one day his wife died and many years after Otomaï realized that he wasn't ageing at all he was not growing old and seemed to be in perfect condition. Otomaï soon found out that he was a demi-god of Goddess Feca. Otomaï decided that if he can't die he would live life to the fullest. One day Otomaï stumbled upon Dathura one of the Divine dolls of God Sadida. It was Otomai who accidentally created Ogrest and treated him as his son. He at some point leaves Ogrest, leading Ogrest to believe he was abandoned. OVA Otomai first appears trying to deliver a message to the Brotherhood of The Tofu about a gathering in the Sadida kingdom. While at the gathering it is revealed that the Sadida Kingdom is flooding due to Ogrest's tears because of his eternal sadness. He explains that in order to fix this they would need to use the power of the six Eliatrope dofuses. He accompanies Adamaï and who they believe to be Master Joris to find two of the Dofus in a desolate location and they observe Lady Echo punish Count Harebourg before she bids them to come forward, knowing they are there. "Joris" is the first to move forward and reveals himself to be the shapeshifting spy Sipho. Echo explains that she and her guild, The Siblings, took the Eliatrope Dofus to prevent them from being used against Ogrest, who possessed Six Primordial Dofus inside his stomach, giving him such power. She further explained that a clash between two begins, each armed with Six Dofus, would have cataclysmic consequences on the World of Twelve and could even destroy it. At first, Adamai is skeptical but Otomai considers Echo's theory could be true. Having explained her motives, she allows them to take the Dofus, and they return to the Sadida Kingdom where Percedal (revealed to the be mortal reincarnation of the Iop God) saves the Sadida Kingdom before suddenly leaving to face Ogrest and put an end to his threat once and for all. Desperate to go and help his friend, Yugo winds up fighting Adami for one of the Eliatrope Dofus, as Adamai has come to believe Echo's warning and refuses to risk the World of Twelve even to help Percedal. The fight between the two brothers causes Adamai to cut ties with Yugo and leave, and Yugo declares his intention to go and help Percedal. Otomai insists on coming to help, hoping to placate Ogrest somehow. Upon arriving, they find Percedal is holding his own but getting nowhere in beating Ogrest. Otomai explains to them of the Dofus Ogrest has in his belly and convinces them to help him enter Ogrest's mouth so he can go inside and get the Dofus, hoping their removal will calm him down. Making it inside the infamous belly of the beast, Otomai soon finds the Six Primordial Dofus but before he can touch them he is confronted by an image of Ogrest before his transformation into a monster. Ogrest bitterly refuses Otomai's apologies and Otomai desperately lnges forward in an attempt to remove the Dofus and doing so awakens the dragons, Ogrest beats his own belly to prevent Otomai. Later, after Yugo moved the battle into the World of Twelve's atmosphere, Dally loses an arm to one of the dragons Ogrest summoned and Yugo recklessly endangers the world by fighting Ogrest head-on. He stops when Percedal calls out to him which distracts Yugo, allowing Ogrest to sneak-attack him. Before Ogrest can finish the two of them off, Otomai succeeds in removing the Dofus, forcing Ogrest to regurgitate the Dofus and Otomai, and without their power Ogrest reverts to his true form, a tiny toddler-like ogre child, and Ogrest and Otomai make amends. However, the mountain on which they stand, that Yugo had moved into the atmosphere, is no longer held up by the power of the Dofus, and now on a collision course with the World of Twelve. Goultard contacts them telepathically through Percedal, and instructs Yugo to open a portal to the Shukrute, world of the Shushus, where they can drop the meteor so that it collides with the Shukrute and spare the World of Twelve. Wielding the Eliatrope Dofus, and motivated by Percedal, Yugo is successful and the World of Twelve is saved. Goultard manages to grab them all and have Yugo portal them away before they are caught in the destruction of the Shukrute. After the heroes return to the Sadida Kingom, Otomai is happy to see Elely befriend Ogrest, and they all attend the wedding of Percedal and Evangelyne. Personality It is unknown what Otomaï was like in the past but we know he was an adventurer. But Otomaï is a kind helpful person he is responsible and hard working but he is a bit clumsy. Even though he is a hero and great alchemist he is as humble as Yugo. He is seriously smart and knowledgeable be able to create life. Appearance Otomaï is a blue haired Feca with blue eyes. His ears appear animal like like a goat (maybe due to an experiment). His is skinny and really tall with brown gloves on his hand's. He also wears a green and red turban around his head. His wears bandages around his elbows with a orange scarf around his neck. Powers and Ablilities Otomaï might seem as a clumsy guy but he is really hard to take down. He is a demi-god meaning already he is real a force to be reckoned with. 'Superior Intelligence -' Otomaï is one of the smartest guy's in the world. He can easily take down his enemy's in the simplest ways. 'Shape-shifting -' Due to his incredible intelligence in alchemy he has made special liquids that transform him into various creatures. 'Life-creating -' One of the reasons Otomaï is famous is because he could create new life though alchemy again showing at his one the smartest guy's alive. 'Alchemy -' A skilled and experienced alchemist, Otomaï can make a variety of different potions with different usage. 'Exploding Potion -' This potion is dangerous to use if you're not a pro, the can create a huge explosion and damage everything around it. 'Ice Potion -' This potion can create ice or freeze an enemy in place. 'Illusion Potion -' This potion make enemy's see something that not there and can confused them. 'Transformation Potion -' Otomaï uses this potion to turn into other people. 'Recall Potion -' Otomaï is smart enough to create recall potions, potion that telleport people to another location instantly. 'Combat Skills -' Otomaï is a strong fighter so he doesn't depend on his potions all the time. He mostly uses a staff to fight. Category:Animated Series Category:Feca Category:Shapeshifter Category:Alchemist Category:Demigod